


Purity

by NeonMoose



Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: Character Death, Dark, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I wrote this in class, My First Work in This Fandom, Pyramid Head enjoying his kill, Short One Shot, death experience with Pyramid Head, death of james, i guess graphic, simple one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 05:25:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13629540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonMoose/pseuds/NeonMoose
Summary: (A short dark Pyramid Head One-Shot) What does death look like through the eyes of a monster? Pyramid Head plays with his latest prey, engrossed in some details they have to offer.





	Purity

The sickly-sweet aroma of copper was everywhere. Fresh, a new scent amongst the rust, rotting and burnt flesh that stagnated the air through this forsaken place. It was warm against his cool skin, thick and healthy unlike anything in this diseased town.  He reached his hand further in, soft and silky entrails rubbed against his own harsh hands, enveloping them with such tenderness he hadn’t felt in so long. Nothing here felt like this: so pure.

He could still feel the smooth entry of his great knife as it thrusted its way through the stomach of his prey, almost as if the skin wasn’t even there. Tearing its way through in one single motion, its softness almost ecstasy itself. And oh, the skin. Its pure pale coloration with a nice light rosy tinge, nothing marring its canvas other than the beautiful paint now flowing across it. A bright comparison against the dark world: a masterpiece.

He felt the warmth spread up his toned arm as he moved further into the body. He continued to where he felt a slowing beat coming further within. It felt as if it was flinching against his touch as his rough fingertips brushed against the silky pulsating muscle. As if fearing what was to come. He grabbed the beautiful organ and pulled, the tissue around it tearing with little fight, knowing the battle was long over before it even began.

The deep red organ pulsated, vibrant crimson blood spurting out of the torn tubes sticking out of it. It looked like a piece of art as the beating slowly eased from its erratic spasms and the lovely red liquid ran down his dirty and scarred skin, leaving a dark trail in its wake. It mapped its course from his palm across his dips and crevices that permanently marred his skin to his elbows and dripped off downwards, splattering onto the rust covered floor. He lowered his hand, the warm organ ceased its life completely.

He could see the light in his victim’s eyes dim from a once vibrant shade. Now the orbs were glassy and pale. Lifeless. The blue orbs once deep as the ocean, now nothing more than a shallow puddle. He casted the now cool organ from his grasp and watched as it landed into the mush of silky insides pooled in the open cavern in his prey. It was hard to believe, the bright beacon of light his prey was, snuffed out in mere moments.

He grabbed his great knife and hoisted behind him. He gave the newest stain he created one last look before continuing. It was shame to see something once so pure be ruined so quickly. His knife shrieked across the floor, echoing into the vast darkness, looking for its next victim.


End file.
